In a wind tunnel, for the purpose of determining aerodynamic parameters, aircraft models are used which are designed to reflect the prototype as accurately as possible and which, depending on the type and purpose of measuring, in measuring experiments can also comprise deflected control surfaces. Normally, for this purpose, control surfaces with deflection angles that are set so as to be fixed are used, which control surfaces need to be exchanged after every measuring process. This requires entering the wind tunnel, manually exchanging the control surfaces on the aircraft model, and subsequently carrying out the next measuring process. Because of the significant costs associated with operating the wind tunnel, in the case of extended measuring campaigns with many different control surface angles this is not a particularly advantageous solution.
Furthermore, it is known, in some cases, to use adjustment devices for moving control surfaces, which adjustment devices are arranged outside the aircraft model and, by way of rods, can move control surfaces in a remotely-controlled manner. Because of the possibility of influencing the airflow this is not particularly advantageous.
In DE 10 2008 003 543 A1 and in US 2009 0179109 A1 a system and method for adjusting and locking a control surface movably arranged on a wind-tunnel aircraft model is disclosed. The system comprises a drive arrangement for driving the control surface, and a locking arrangement. The control surface is movable by way of a connecting rod, and can be locked in a predetermined graduated position by means of a toothed locking arrangement. DE 10 2005 040 441 A1 shows a linear actuator, especially for remote control of adjustable components on wind tunnel models, having a housing, gear motor and a threaded spindle. The threaded spindle is connected to the gear motor with a chain drive. DE 102 08 258 A1 shows an apparatus for providing an adjustable flow profile, especially for a flow body positioned in a cryogenic surrounding, having a linear actuator and two coupled cranks, and DE 696 24 060 T2 shows an electric actuator having an actuator housing with a plurality of elongated wedges arranged in am axial direction.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide an apparatus for adjusting a control surface that supports as compact as possible a design for integration in an aircraft model, while at the same time making it possible to achieve precise, repeatable deflection of control surfaces in a non-incremental manner, which deflection remains the same even if subjected to an aerodynamic flow. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.